Pillow
by black'nwhitepanda
Summary: Anthology of Sasuke, Sakura and the pillow. #02: Blackout Part II.
1. 01: Comfort

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>#01: Comfort<strong>

**OOOOO**

"Teme! What's with that scowl? It's snowing outside and it's the season to be jolly! You should be celebrating!"

What best way to welcome your best friend in the most prominent bar in Konoha. With the loudmouth blonde, you are sure to wish you never knew a certain man that goes by the name Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hn"

But what do you expect from a certain Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest and most sought out bachelor of their generation? He practically never says anything aside from his infamous and emotionally constipated remark!

"Yeah, I kinda understand you, Teme!"

But best friends understand each other beyond what any third person could see visibly.

Naruto laughed as if understanding what the onyx-eyed man just meant. Sasuke, not believing the wits of his friend, raised a brow of amusement knowing that it would be another misunderstanding from him.

"Let me see… all the ladies flock you like crazy but you are, I mean really are, disappointed that despite your killer looks, you can't get the attention of our Sakura-chan. Am I right or am I right?"

Looking more amused at his best friend, Sasuke was about to reply when Naruto suddenly cut him off of his thoughts.

"AHA! See! I told you!"

Sasuke was once again, about to retort, when his good ole friend disrupt him off of his thoughts once more.

"You're very much in love with her yet you can't even get her attention! Everyone knows that I'm your best friend but booyah Teme! It's time for Sakura-chan to get back at you for everything you've done to her!"

Naruto said finishing off with a laugh like a maniac.

Well it has been quite a few years, 2 or 3 years to be exact, since Sasuke went MIA from his birth land. Since his acceptance back as a shinobi of the Leaf, the remaining Uzumaki of the Fire has made his little venture a joke in thrive to erase the painful memories of the chase.

Sasuke's brows twitched at Naruto's careless comment. If he were his old self, he would have Chidoried him already but he's changed… for the better! Where did the old Sasuke go? Who knows! In the crazy world of the shinobis, who even dared to change him?

Not really wanting to succumb to his old self, he tried to walk away from the blonde man and skip the party instead. He'd rather be _somewhere_ else than here.

"I tell you Teme! Just go and confess to her and maybe she'll forgive you and you'll have the chance to be with her! I mean it!"

Naruto yelled to his best friend knowing that he won't be able to say a piece of his mind once he gets drunk and the Teme sets foot outside the bar and heck he's starting to go away!

"One more thing Teme! I'm now allowing you to court Sakura-chan just to pull out that stick in your ass even a little so you'd be less of an asshole! And if she agrees to be with you, I'll be fine with it…"

All too sudden, Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

"W-Well I'll be fine with whoever Sakura-chan ends up with as long as it's either you or me…"

Sasuke was stuck in his track waiting for the Dobe to tell him more.

"But I have my Hina-chan now so she's yours but I still love her! I'll always love her like the sister I never had! And I'd be forever grateful knowing that she's with my one and only brother and best friend…"

Naruto was like a dad sending off his daughter to a man he would only trust. Sasuke smirked at his best friend's paternal antiques.

"That sounds incestuous tho…"

But his stupid remark made him choke on his own spit so he cough out loud, a cue for him to leave.

"So Teme, just please… please take care of our Sakura-chan, okay?"

Without giving much of a reply, Sasuke smirked once again to himself and left the bar.

**OOOOO**

The cedar door opened and closed quietly revealing the same onyx-eyed man walking towards the sleeping beauty on the queen-sized bed. He can't fathom the idea how much she looks like an angel when asleep but when wide-awake turns into a crazy monster of a woman she always is.

After changing to a much comfortable set of clothes, Sasuke slid himself quietly to his side of the bed careful not to wake up the sleeping child on the other side.

Tucking a stray of pink locks to her ear, he frowned at how much pillow she have on her side alone: One on and another on top of her head; one protecting her from falling off of the bed; one cradling her feet and another one for her to hug while sleeping. A total of five big pillows only for her compared to him, only having one.

He stared at her sleeping form thinking to himself.

'… _please take care of our Sakura-chan, okay?'_

The apple of his eye shifted on her side carefully opening her sleepy eyes to look at the additional weight on the bed.

"You're back early, Sasuke-kun…"

She rasped out the words.

"I don't fancy parties so I left early."

"Mm… thought so…"

She snuggled to her pillow looking for some comfort.

"Sakura"

He called.

"Hm?"

"Why do you have so many pillows?"

5 seconds…

10…

30…

50 and still no reply. Maybe she fell asleep again.

"It gives me comfort whenever you're not here."

Sakura replied with her green, green eyes still closed.

'… _please take care of Sakura-chan…'_

Sasuke carefully removed her arms from hugging her pillow as he took it and set it on his other side. He pulled her to his embrace and rested his chin on the crown of her pink head smelling the sweet vanilla scent of her shampoo.

"I'm here now."

At his words, Sakura immediately relaxed fitting herself more comfortably into his embrace. Wrapping her small arms onto his torso, she smiled to herself and murmured:

"Welcome home, Sasuke-kun!"

**END**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I was supposed to post this before Christmas but I forgot about it and went on a staycation. I was only reminded of it until I saw it on my desktop, finished it and completely forgot that I haven't posted it once again.

To my lovely readers, here's a little treat for you before 2014 ends! Hope you all like it!

Cheers to a Happy New Year! :)


	2. 02: Blackout Part I

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>#02: Blackout <strong>

**(Part I)**

**OOOOO**

"Forehead! Where have you been? I've been looking for you for like forever!"

"Hello to you too, Pig"

Ino looked at me curiously as she pulled me back to our seats. Afternoon classes are going to start soon anyway.

"Really, you've been missing every lunch date with the girls and you're nowhere to be found. Where have you been these past few days?"

"Sorry. I was finding a quiet place to rest."

"You're lying.

"I'm not."

I was truly finding a quiet place to rest since I can't seem to find good sleep at home. And these past few days, I wake up to my room with the lights off. Mind you, I've been sleeping with the lights on since the beginning of the week.

Finding the rooftop secluded from the hustle and bustle of lunch break was a blessing in disguise. And every time I wake up from my short nap at the rooftop, I feel more refreshed.

"Tell me. Have you been secretly seeing someone?"

And she nudged me with that teasing look on her face.

"I'm not."

I said once again.

"I've been taking a rest _somewhere_ so I can keep the peace and _quiet_ even for a moment."

I added trying to keep my private sanctuary a secret from my loudmouth best friend.

"Shush you! I'm not that noisy!"

"I didn't say anything about you being noisy."

Even before Ino can retort, the door slid open and in came our chic English teacher, Yuhi Kurenai and afternoon classes started.

The day went by so fast and before I knew it, I'm already standing in front of my home's porch.

"I'm home!"

I shouted happily hoping that someone would finally greet me back but there's none.

Mom and dad has been away on a business trip for a week now and our house felt so empty ever since that it's beginning to scare me.

Honestly, I'm afraid of being alone but in my four-cornered room, I felt nothing but security. It's as if an angel is watching over me.

I just finished my homework when the lights suddenly went off. Immediately, I ran to my bed and covered myself with my thick, thick blanket praying that the lights will soon come back.

It seems like it's been forever since the lights went off when suddenly, I heard the door of my bedroom open slowly.

My parents won't be back for another week and it's making me scared to death knowing that someone's inside the house when I'm a hundred percent sure that I locked everything downstairs. Heck, I wouldn't even dare to believe that it's a ghost because what kind of ghost would bring a light with them?

I closed my eyes tightly praying to God that everything's just my imagination when all of a sudden, I felt a weight on the right side of my bed.

"God, please let this be just my imagination…"

I prayed holding too tightly on my blanket.

Not too long after feeling a heavy weight on the right side of my bed, I felt a hand pat my head soothingly.

"Don't be scared. You're _never_ alone."

I froze at hearing a deep _male_ voice. I started crying knowing what this intruder can do to me especially when I'm all _alone_ in our house with no one to cry for help.

"Stop crying, Sakura."

I froze once again upon hearing this unknown person say my name. I mustered up the remaining courage I have for the day.

"W-Who are you? H-How did you know m-my name?"

I asked still crying.

"P-please don't hurt me!"

I pleaded as I closed my eyes tighter.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Just… just sleep now, okay?"

Not knowing if it's concern or sarcasm I'm hearing in his voice but this unknown person shifted himself in a lying position beside me and; is he embracing me?

"P-please don't hurt me…"

A few seconds passed when I suddenly heard him sigh.

"I won't. Sleep now, Sakura."

Despite the thickness of my blanket, I heard his sound breathing which for some strange reasons helped me relax and calm down until I felt myself falling into slumber.

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."


	3. 03: Blackout Part II

**DISCLAIMER: **Naruto's not mine but this story came out of my head so yeah.

* * *

><p><strong>#03: Blackout <strong>

**(Part II)**

**OOOOO**

Afternoon classes went by so fast and I found myself walking groggily back to my house.

"I'm home."

"Welcome home, Sasu-chan!"

Mom greeted from the kitchen.

I walked straight to my room, changed into comfier clothes and took a light nap before mom calls for dinner.

"Sasu-chan! Come here! Dinner's ready!"

I blinked a few times to rid off the sleepiness I'm still feeling.

"Hn. Be there in a moment!"

I shouted from my room upstairs so she won't bother coming up to fetch me.

I sat for a moment and looked outside the window to our neighbor's house. The lights are currently off. _She must be eating her dinner by now._

I ate my dinner just like I would every day and walked back to my room to get started with my homework.

Today's homework is a lot easier than I thought it would be so I had some time to spare before actually going to sleep.

_RING! RING! RING!_

"Yo Teme!"

Naruto yelled over the phone.

"Where were you a while ago? You've been missing lunch break with us! You owe me big time for keeping up with your unspoken excuses."

"Hn."

"Stop 'hn'ing me! By the way, are you done with your homework?"

"Hn."

"Thought so. Hey, it's still early! Let's go eat at Ichiraku's! Heard they have a promo of buy 1 take 1 until Valentine's!"

And there goes his love for ramen.

"Haven't you eaten your dinner already? And would you stop yelling. I can hear you clearly over the phone."

"Yup and I'm still hungry! So you wanna come, Teme?"

"No. I'm tired. Bye."

"Teme-!"

I ended his call even before he can say anything more. If I go with him, he'll surely make me pay for his unlimited order of big bowl ramen.

I remained seated on my swiveling chair waiting for time to pass as I watched the roof of my room, finding it fascinating all of a sudden.

Not noticing how I made it to the bed, lying and sleeping for real, I suddenly felt someone shaking me awake.

"Sasu-chan, wake up!"

Mom whispered loud enough to wake me up from my slumber.

I rubbed my eyes awake and propped my elbows up to support my stance.

"Kaasan?"

I asked puzzled at her concerned expression.

"The light's been off for about half an hour already, Sasu-chan. I'm worried about _her_. Could you go and check up on her if she's doing okay?"

I sat fully on my bed and yawned widely as I rubbed my eyes some more. I pulled open my bedside drawer to fetch the keys our neighbors left to check on their daughter from time to time.

Why mom left the keys to me? I don't know. She just gave it to me saying that I'd be the first one to notice if something's wrong with her since my room is parallel to hers.

With the neighbor's keys and flashlight at hand, I put on my shoes and went for the neighbor's house.

I unlocked the main door quietly so as not to startle her in case she's already sleeping. I walked up to her room and opened her bedroom door as quietly as possible.

As I looked at her lying body on her bed, I saw her shaking and heard her whimpering.

I walked towards her and sat myself beside her. Turning off the flashlight, I placed it on her bedside table and began patting her head soothingly hoping she'd soon stop shaking and just fall asleep.

"God, please let this be just my imagination…"

She's scared.

"Don't be scared. You're _never_ alone."

I felt her froze upon hearing my voice and she began crying.

"Stop crying, Sakura."

She froze once again.

"W-Who are you? H-How did you know m-my name?"

All this time, I've been going in and out of her home without her knowing it was me, her neighbor, visiting her at night to turn off the lights so she can sleep better. Did her parents ever told her about giving their house keys to us?

"P-please don't hurt me!"

I shook my head at their failure to notify their daughter about the arrangement.

"I'm sorry. I won't hurt you. Just… just sleep now, okay?"

I shifted myself in to lying right beside her, intending to stay with her until she falls asleep or until the lights come back, which I doubt will happen in the next few hours.

Without asking for permission, I shared the pillow she was resting her head on and pulled her slightly into an embrace while being covered by a very thick blanket.

It's been a long time since I comforted this girl beside me. We've been friends since we started walking. She's a few months older than I am and she protects me from older bullies who doesn't have anything good to do in life. I, on the other hand, protect her from bitches who makes fun of her naturally pink hair.

We were so close back when we were younger but for unknown reasons, we just stopped talking. I promised her that I'll protect her as her best friend but being unable to talk to her just like we do in the past, I was forced to just watch her from a distance and keep her away from bitches and bullies.

"P-please _don't hurt me_…"

I heard her plead once more. I sighed at my recollection of our strained relationship.

"I _won'_t. Sleep now, Sakura."

Despite the thickness of her blanket, I feel her beginning to relax in my embrace. As soon as I heard her even breathing, I kissed her good night and whispered:

"Sweet dreams, Sakura."


End file.
